1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having improved display quality and a method of the driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many liquid crystal displays, gate driving integrated circuits (“ICs”) are mounted in the form of a tape carrier package (“TCP”), a chip on glass (“COG”) or other suitable mounting method, but another method has been explored in search of improved manufacturing costs or product size and design. More specifically, gate driving ICs are not used; instead, gate drivers which generate gate signals using amorphous silicon thin film transistors (“a-Si TFTs”) are mounted on glass substrates.
Each of the gate drivers includes a plurality of a-Si TFTs. Each of the plurality of a-Si TFTs, which output gate signals, operates when receiving a first clock signal and a second clock signal. A frequency and a duty ratio of each of the first clock signal and the second clock signal change according to a frame frequency of the liquid crystal display. For example, when the frame frequency is at a low frequency relative to other frame frequencies of the liquid crystal display, elapsed time when the first and the second clock signals are at a high level (e.g., when the digital clock pulse is “on”) increases as compared to when the frame frequency is higher. Put another way, when the frame frequency is at the low frequency, the duty ratios of the first and the second clock signals increase compared to when the frame frequency is at a higher frequency. In addition, the a-Si TFTs have a high charge mobility characteristic which increases with temperature. As a result, an a-Si TFT which receives the first and second clock signals where the elapsed time when first and second clock signals is at a high level during one period is long may erroneously output a gate on voltage several times during one frame, resulting in deterioration of the display quality of the liquid crystal display.
Therefore, to prevent erroneous operation of the gate driver which causes display quality to deteriorate, the elapsed time when the first clock signal and the second clock signal are at a high level should be constant regardless of the frame frequency.